TeniMyu Challenge
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: How far do you know POT music? How far do you love the anime? Spot all the music songs that you can see in the story. I Challenge you. *RyoSaku story included.*


**Hi There! I have come up with this fic while humming Junko Minagawa's songs. I present to you this one-shot for New Year's Day. Happy New Year to all of you! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri or TeniMyu. Not at all and never will.**

* * *

**TeniMyu Challenge**

**Challenge: Spot all the songs, character singles, opening theme that is related to the Prince of Tennis. Remember that EVERY word here might be the title of the song so have a sharp eye like Ryoma and Eiji and spot them. I mean EVERYTHING… Don't CHEAT please and don't look at the reviews. I repeat DO NOT CHEAT.**

**RyoSaku story: It was his birthday when he asked her to be his girlfriend. And it's only been a week since they started going out. Find out as they tried to spend New Year's Eve together.**

* * *

He was standing at her porch making the girl stared at him. The boy was wearing his usual clothes except that he wasn't wearing his jersey. He was pinning his hat down.

"chissu."

"R-ryoma-kun," She blushed when amber eyes stared at her hazel eyes, "O-ohayou guzaimasu."

Sumire peeked behind the girl, "ah, Ryoma are you taking my granddaughter to a date."

"O-obaa-chan…" Sakuno blushed even more.

"Hai."

She looked at him and felt like her whole body turned red right now. It's true that they were going out… for almost a week now. They became official since Christmas Eve, his birthday. The boy had set her up that day. He ask-ordered her to go to a place near the school that night. He rejected her gift that morning and telling her to give it at a later time. So she did. That night, on his birthday, Ryoma had set her up under the mistletoe that was hanging at a tree. She was blushing all the time because she knew what the boy was intending to do. They had their first kiss under the mistletoe and the boy confessed to her after that. The days went by and his senpais were gone teasing them. But it was alright for them, they were having wonderful days anyway.

"Take good care of my granddaughter or you'll never step foot in Seigaku ever again." Sumire broke her reverie and looked at her grandmother.

"Hai, you have my word, sensei," He fixed his hat as he grabbed her hand, "Yakusoku desu."

They left the place afterwards. Ryoma was still holding her hands and she was blushing as always.

"W-where are we going?"

Ryoma looked ahead when he replied, "some place where we can be alone."

"F-futari?" she asked him making the blush on her face more visible.

Ryoma nodded. They were walking on the street when Momo and Eiji saw them together. The two wore teasing smile when they saw them.

"Ochibi, Ryuzaki-chan, are you on a date? Nya." Eiji said approaching the two.

Sakuno fidgeted as she nodded silently. She could hear Ryoma grunted and felt his gripped tightened.

"Senpai, can't you see that they are?" Momo answered his senpai's question, "We know that already. We've been following them for quite a while now."

"That's another story Momo-chi," Eiji retorted, "They are having another date today so we don't know their plans."

Ryoma listened to their exchanged words. Now that these two were in front of them, he felt that their insecurities and nagging questions would never end. He just hoped that they would let them GO and continue their interrupted date. He gestured his girlfriend ahead and said;

"Excuse us, senpai-tachi. We'll see you later," He said dragging Sakuno along, "We got a date to do today."

Before the two of them could get away, Momo grabbed Ryoma's collar and dragged him back, "Oh no, you don't. You are going with us, the two of you."

"Momo-senpai-let go of me," he said as he tried to struggle. He let go Sakuno's hand to keep her from dragging. The girl was stunned on her location, "where are we going?"

Kikumaru on the other hand, pushed the stunned girl making the two of them panicked, "We will do karaoke with everyone."

"E-EEEHHH!" Sakuno was shocked.

Ryoma was annoyed already. His plan for the New Year's Eve was ruined by their senpais. Why couldn't they understand they he wanted to be alone with his girlfriend? Their freedom of the day was totally destroyed as they were dragged to the karaoke bar.

* * *

**At a Karaoke Bar:**

They were shocked to see other schools from the bar. The bar was humongous compared to the other bars. The real reason… Hyotei's king was responsible.

Yap. The whole team was there. Together with Fudomine, Shitenhouji and Seigaku of course. Kintarou who was eating some delight and saw them entered the place. He left the place and approached them.

"Koshimae, you're here!" he looked at Sakuno, "and Onigiri-chan too, come on Onigiri-chan sit beside me." he boy grabbed her hand making her flinched and panicked. But before he could grab her Ryoma pulled her back and glared at him.

"Back off, jungle boy." He retorted.

"Ah! Why? Koshimae. I want her company!"

" . ." He hissed staring at him. Sakuno just sweat dropped.

The others just watched them bickered over a girl. They found them very amusing.

Kippei shook his head while looking at them, "These kids never learned. They acted like free as a bird."

"I hope that Kin-chan would grow up. He acted like a spoiled brat." Shiraishi said who was sitting next to Fudomine captain.

"I wonder whose fault was that." Kenya looked to his side eyeing the bible of Shitenhouji.

He nodded as he closed his eyes, "hmmm, ecstacy."

Ann butted in between them and grabbed Sakuno with the help of Tomoka who was there as well, "Now Sakuno's dear princes, the time has come to let her go and enjoy ourselves today."

Ann gestured her to Tomoka and forced her to seat beside the girl, "Now don't reject and sing with us," Tomoka looked at two boys and slammed her right hand on the table while pointed the other at them making everyone shocked on her action, "don't across my line boys, especially you Ryoma-sama."

Ryoma stared at the loudmouthed girl sternly. Really, his day, his wonderful day was ruined by the people around him. He looked at Sakuno who was looking down and blushing all the time. Kintarou sat at the other side of the table beside Gakuto while Ryoma decided to sit beside Momo. He grunted because of transparent rejection.

"Na, Echizen, come on. Let's enjoy ourselves, today is New Year's Eve," Momo said to him giving him his signature headlock, "don't keep your girlfriend to yourself."

Kintarou reacted, "O-onigiri-chan's Koshimae's girlfriend?" he looked at the blushing girl, "ahh… no fair!"

Everyone snickered at their reactions. Atobe stood up and looked at them.

"Everyone gather around now and let's have a happy, happy day!"

Everyone shouted except for Ryoma, Tezuka, Kaidoh, Kippei, Kabaji, and the other players who were really silent. Atobe grab the mic and announced;

"Ore-sama will start singing." He said entering his song number. Later on he started singing making the others sweat dropped;

'_Shalalala suteki ni kiss, shalalala sugao ni kiss_

_Shalalala suteki ni kiss, shalalala sugao ni kiss_

_Ashita no tokubetsu special day_

_Ichinen ichido no chansu…'_

Atobe finished singing his song and got a 98 score. Everyone clapped on his performance. Later on, Inui announced;

"Listen guys, whoever gets below a score of ninety-five will get my special juice."

Everyone sweat dropped on his announcement. The other schools were wondering about the juice but judging on Seigaku's reaction it was not a wonderful juice to drink. No one seemed to grab the mic on the table for a while until Kintarou grabbed it.

"Yosh! I'll sing next!" Kintarou said as he hopped to the karaoke machine and entered his song. Everyone waited for his song to come and watched him sing;

'_Hito to iu moji wo yoku mite mireba_

_Sasae ate wa inai hazu_

_Ookina hito ga chiisana hito ni_

_Yori kakatteru ki ga shimasu…' _

Everyone sweat dropped on his performance. The boy was acting weird and exaggerated when he sang his song but he felt the song inside him.

"That's him alright." Koharu said looking at his doubles partner while Yuuji nodded.

"che." Ryoma closed his eyes. He grabbed some french fries and ate it.

Kintarou's song ended and scored 97. Everyone was shocked upon Kintarou's score. He's almost good, next to Atobe. Gakuto sang next with Realize and scored 95. He felt relieved that he was safe. Yuuji and Koharu sang Yuugure afterwards but scored 94. They sweat dropped. Inui presented them his specialty.

"Enjoy the MILK guys." Inui announced as his glasses sparked from the light above them. They drank it forcefully. They felt nothing first but they felt dizzy and collapsed later on. Everyone shivered when they saw the effect of Inui's penalty.

Someone grabbed the mic and smiled at them. They looked at the Seigaku's tensai encoded his number and sang;

'_Amazing grace how sweet that sound_

_That saved a soul like me…' _

They stared at him and left agape. They listened to his song until he finished it they shocked even more when they saw his score even Atobe was shocked too.

"F-fuji is amazing…" Oishi said looking at his friend who was sitting down.

"Yeah… What a perfect score… amazing indeed." Eiji agreed to his doubles partner.

The fun continued. The Seigaku freshmen trio sang bokutachi no shippai but ended only with 89. So they ended up drinking Inui's juice as well. Five people were down already. The girls sang together afterwards.

'_Irotoridori Somaru Sora no you ni Kawaru mainichi_

_Mugen ni hirogaru Watashitachi no mirai wa_

_Miracle Colorful Carnival…' _

They got 95 so they were safe from the punishment. Gakuto sang next. He sang Loaded Soul but unfortunately he got 94. He became pale when he saw the juice in front of him. He drank it up but just like the five people he collapsed. Kabaji sang for everyone's surprised.

'_Harereta sora shiroku yokogi itta line_

_Atarashii tobira hiraita…'_

He finished the song and got 99. Everyone was left agape. Kabaji the man with few words beat his captain from singing. Atobe just crossed his arms to his chest, his eyes closed. Fuji and Inui persuaded Tezuka to sing a song, but they didn't succeed.

"Run 50 laps after New Year's Eve." Tezuka ordered them trying to tease their captain. The two just sweat dropped.

"Ne.. Onigiri-chan sing a song for us." Shiraishi suddenly said.

"E-eh?" She was a bit shocked, "b-but I-I just sang with Ann-chan and Tomoka-chan." She tried to make an alibi.

"That's different so sing us a song," Shiraishi said once again walking to the machine and entered a song number for her. He gave the mic to her and smiled, "You have a wonderful voice. Let us hear you sing."

She blushed when she looked at everyone. They were smiling at her, nodding and cheering at her at the same time. Then, she looked at her boyfriend. She blushed even more when the boy was staring at her despite his hat was almost at his eye level, she could almost see him staring. She looked away as she noticed that her music was about to start;

'_Kaze wa mada tsumetai kedo_

_Ki no hayai tsubomi ga hitotsu_

_Sore ni kizuita tonari no kigi ga_

_Makeru mono ka to momoiro ni somaru…' _

She knew that Ryoma was looking at her. And she was blushing really hard but she was able to finish her music. She closed her eyes when the machine was giving her score. She only opened her eyes when they heard the clapping sound of the people around her. She looked at them and then to the screen. She got 98. She felt relieved to get that score.

"A-rigatou." She said while sitting down.

"Now it's Ochibi's turn." Eiji said.

"Yadda," he quickly replied slouching more on his seat, "nande ore wa."

"Come on, Echizen, don't be a KJ." Momo said tugging him to his side.

"Yeah, be ashamed to your girlfriend. She sang in front of everyone." Atobe retorted.

Ryoma didn't reply.

"Are you scared?"

"Says who?" Ryoma looked at the Hyotei's king.

"Says ore-sama."

Ryoma smirked on his words, "Alright." He went to the machine making everyone snickered how the young tennis prodigy was being provoked by Atobe. His song was starting and everyone was shocked on his song of choice;

'_Tonight sora ni yureru hoshikuzu ni sen wo tashite_

_Tonight futari dake no atarashii seiza wo egakou…'_

He was looking at her when he was singing his song. Everyone was beginning to tease them but he ignored them. Sakuno was blusing. The song was meant for her as she knew it. The song finished smoothly and he was the second person who got a perfect score. Everyone greeted him;

"Haha, what would you know. Echizen sang a Christmas song and made it a perfect score." Kamio said.

"Mada mada dane, Saru no Ou." He smirked.

"What did you say, midget?" Atobe smirked back at him.

They bickered eye to eye creating static reactions inside the room. Ibu started talking;

"Because it's Christmas and he sang a Christmas song. No, Christmas is over already and today is New Year's Eve. But Echizen sang a Christmas song and made a perfect score. I wonder if I sing a Christmas song, will I able to get a perfect score too. I'll know that unless I try but If I-"

"IBU!"

Ibu stopped mubbling after that. Kippei sang next and performed Rising and got a 98 score. Later on, Kawamura grabbed the phone.

"HORA! LET ME SING NEXT!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Kawamura was currently entering his song number when Ryoma saw Sakuno standing up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Tomoka asked her.

"I'll just go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." She said excusing herself from them. She closed the door behind her but she was still hearing Kawamura's voice;

'Tooi sora ni pokkari ukabu

Aogeba boku wa koko ni iru no ni…'

She giggled when she heard him sang. She went to the bathroom and spent some minutes there. And when she got everything ready, she went out from the comfort.

"Osoi!"

She almost flinched when she heard someone's voice. Ryoma was leaning next to the girl's bathroom.

"R-ryoma-kun, w-what are you doing here?" She looked at him.

Instead of answering her, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her, away from the karaoke room's direction, "Come on! Let's Go!" He almost shouted. She panicked when the boy did that.

"B-but what about everyone-"

"Don't look back. We're UNITED once again." Ryoma said not looking at her, "Let's runaway from them. We only have six minutes to reach our place."

Sakuno misunderstood him and blushed, "W-we are going to your house?"

"No, I'll take you somewhere else." He said as they exited the place.

She looked at his boyfriend curiously. She let him lead the way. It was their chance anyway; maybe the boy would take her to a wonder land or something. Some place that she would love to see. Thinking about that made her blush… and excited.

* * *

**Later on:**

They landed on tennis courts. Not just Ryoma wanted to play that day; it was just that their destination was passed by the tennis courts. They sweat dropped because they saw some people there… people that they barely knew...

Students from Yamabuki, Josei Shonan and St. Rudolf are playing in the courts. At least Josei Shonen students were watching the two schools had their tennis street matches. They were about to leave when the coach of Josei Shonan noticed them

"Echizen Ryoma!" she called them centering her eyes to him much to the latter's disapproving look, "are you here to play? Come, come."

Ryoma was about to protest but Dan of Yamabuki pulled Sakuno and even Mizuki of St. Rudolf grabbed him to the court. They couldn't protest as they gathered to the court.

Sakuno couldn't concentrate because of the lady who was flirting next to him. Aoi Hanamura, the coach of Josei Shonen was flirting with her boyfriend.

"Keep on dreaming, Hanamura-san. I am not going to join your team for a hundred times." Ryoma bluntly said. Sakuno looked at them this time.

"But you can become stronger if you join us. Think about it, carefully." Aoi insisted as she put her hands to his shoulder. Sakuno looked away.

"Even we struggle which is almost impossible thing to happen, we will fight to the end," he said shoving her hands to his shoulder and faced her as he smirked, "There's no doubt about it for I always believe myself."

Aoi was shocked but recovered right away. She looked at the court who were playing, "hmmm, you don't mind starting over huh? Don't you care about the future lies ahead of you?"

"Ore wa," Ignoring her second question, Ryoma faced her completely and pointed himself with his thump, "Sekai wa kawaru."

Sakuno looked at him. She saw how the lady became shocked after Ryoma said that. She smiled secretly. _W-way to go… Ryoma-kun… I won't mind going there with you. Shiroi sekai de kimi to._

Aoi saw her smiled downward. She approached the girl much to the girl's surprised, "You! Why are you smirking like that? Do you have something to wish before the light for today goes out?

_H-hikari no saki? Goes out? W-what does she mean by that? I-is she threatening me? _She thought as she walked backwards, "U-uhmm, I-I"

They were shocked when Ryoma stepped between them, covering his whole body in front of Sakuno facing the lady with stern eyes;

"Do have a problem with my girlfriend, Hanamura-san?"

"S-she's… your… girlfriend?"

He smiked, "You sounded like fifty-fifty for sure."

Sakuno blushed on his words. Ryoma was defending her in front of the lady. The boy just blurted out in front of her about their relation, the thing that she wouldn't expect the boy would do. She gripped his shirt hard as she was blushing really hard.

Dan approached them later, "Ne… Echizen-kun. You should watch the match. It's interesting," the boy looked at the lady, "Hanamura-san you should watch the game instead of entertaining them."

Aoi looked away and walked to the court, completely ignoring them. Ryoma and Sakuno looked at the court only to be shocked. They didn't notice it until Dan approached them. The game was one-sided between Yamabuki and St. Rudolf. They looked at the scoreboard.

Doubles 2: 6-0… doubles 1: 6-0… Singles 3: 6-0… Singles 2: 6-0… Singles 1: 5-0

All in-favor of Yamabuki, Ichiuma Kita-Inikichi Nitobe against Shinya Yanagisawa-Atsushi Kisarasu, Kentarou Minami-Masami Higashikata against Yoshirou Akazawa-Ichiro Kaneda, Touji Muromachi against Takuya Nomura, Kiyosumi Sengoku against Hajime Mizuki, and Jin Akutsu against Yuuta Fuji.

The manager of St. Rudolf was furious when his team was losing and not winning a single match so he played singles two unanimously. But he lost himself on the game as well. The game was still on going between Akutsu and Yuuta. Akutsu was on his final serve of the game. Of all the players, Yuuta was able to score a point from Yamabuki. But they were on disadvantage. Akutsu made his final serve.

"H-Hayai," Ryoma noticed, "Sono wa kakaeta kiseki."

Sakuno saw Yuuta's move and reacted, "Sugoi… aitsu wa kaze ni nokkatte."

"mada mada dane, mitte Ryuzaki." Ryoma gestured her. The shot was displaying a large amount of force. Yuuta wasn't able to return it. Akutsu still had the power, "Saki midareshi hana desu ne?"

The game was over.

A total love game for the entire matches.

"Hmmm," Ryoma looked down as he pinned his hat lower, "a love festival huh?"

Mizuki heard him who was not far from them, "heh, koi no gekidasa, Aho ka?"

Ryoma looked back at him, "ne senpai, continue to walk on. Your team mates need you." He said grabbing Sakuno's hand attempting to leave the place.

"What did you say?" Mizuki retorted.

"We'll be going now," He looked at the lady and then to him while smirking, "We have a date to do."

"That Echizen." he uttered furiously.

Dan blushed on the scene, "S-so they are on a date."

**xxx**

They continued walking. Ryoma took her to a fancy restaurant for lunch when they felt hunger in their stomach. The day seemed to be bad as they colliding with the people that they didn't want to see. Well, for Ryoma that was. They met Kentaro Aoi and Kojiro Saeki of Rokkaku, Eishirou Kite and Kei Tanishi of Higa, both of them pestered their date. The last team that they didn't encounter was the American team which was impossible to happen. Sakuno just sweatdropped, she could see how Ryoma became pissed. When they got escaped from them, Ryoma told her a place that he wanted her to see and the boy was planning to take her there. Sakuno was excited that she nodded immediately. They started to walk downstairs when suddenly; a bike suddenly appeared above them. They created sweat drops as they stared at it.

"A… flying bicycle?" Sakuno commented unsurely.

Ryoma smirked on her comment but became annoyed immediately. He knew who the passengers of the bike WERE. The bicycle landed below them. Sakuno was shocked to see them.

"Mataku, kimi wa dokomademo… Antatachi wa." Ryoma said inserting his hand on his pocket that was free. His other hand was still holding Sakuno's hand.

"M-momo-senpai, K-kikumaru-senpai," Sakuno blurted out, "Kaze no tabibito desu."

Momo rolled his eyes in exaggerated way, "You are giving me a crying sky, Echizen. How dare you runaway in the Karaoke bar."

"Yeah, Ochibi, you are so mean."

Ryoma sighed, "Okay, We're sorry we left, can we go now?"

"Geez, Echizen-"

"Let them go, they want to be alone," Eiji stopped him, "desperately."

Ryoma looked away while Sakuno blushed. They were darn right after all.

"Ikou, the two of you. Before I change my mind." Momo said.

Ryoma smirked, walking away from dragging Sakuno along, "Sankyuu, senpai-tachi."

"JUMP INTO THE DREAM, stupid boy." Momo shouted making them hear what he said.

"Tonde!Tonde! Mata Raishuu!" Eiji caught up with his voice, "ah… love… life goes on, isn't it?" he said when they disappeared from their sight, "Our Ochibi has grown up now."

"So young, so young," Momo nodded, "I miss my youthful days… well, their love story is something that we should focus on right, senpai?"

"Sou da," Eiji agreed and then he remembered something, "Shimatta, Momo Hanabi FESTIVAL wa totsuzen ni hajime kai. Ikou yo."

"U-un." With that, Momo pedaled his bike back at the karaoke where they left everyone.

**xxx**

Hanabira no yukue was everywhere to be found. Sakuno felt like running away with him. Whatever happened to them now was like a dream for her. She never expected that she would be ended up with Ryoma. Her crush, her idol and now her love. She was blushing when she thought everything about him.

"Gontakure-tachi."

She heard Ryoma whispered later on. The boy was smirking. It seemed that the boy was retuning back to his usual self… ummm his stoic side. She could notice that everything was happening according to his plan now. They rode a bus for hours and took a walk for several minutes. She felt tired and exhausted from the long walk but they weren't there yet. It was dark already and she was beginning to worry. Ryoma noticed her.

"Let's rest."

Sakuno looked at him and thanked the boy afterwards. They sat near the log Ryoma sat a bit higher log while Sakuno sat on the lower. They remained silent for a while. The place was peaceful and beautiful there.

"Ne."

Sakuno looked at him who broke the silence, "H-hai."

"Omae wa… Yume no arika?"

"E-eh?" Ryoma was looking at her intensely. That made her blush because of his stare, "A-ano… I-I…"

Ryoma waited for her response. She looked down while fidgeted on her fingers.

"H-haru no ao."

"Haru no ao?"

"H-hai,"

"Nande?"

"N-nande?" She looked at him only to realize that he was still staring at her. She looked away from him again and said, "because… I-I love spring… I-I love that season… w-when I see you play at its peak."

His eyes widened that she didn't know. He concentrated on her as she was not finished talking yet.

"Even it's blue, I won't mind and I am not feeling blue. That's why… mata kimi to naritai."

She was still blushing and she couldn't look at him. She knew that the boy was staring at him. She found the floor and her feet were so interesting to watch.

"Sakuno."

She was surprised on what he had called her. She quickly looked at him with eyes widened… only to make her eyes became wide more when Ryoma bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. The moment their lips collided, fireworks were started to display above them. Sakuno could see how beautiful those fireworks above them but her heart wouldn't seem to stop beating rapidly as the boy was still kissing her. It took a couple of seconds before he released her;

"I love you."

Her lips that were slight opened felt trembling. Thus, her blush seemed to increase more. She felt red all over. Her eyes were still shocked but she was able to stare at his amber eyes… his serious, fondly look amber eyes. She smiled as she looked down and bashfully responded;

"H-hai… I-I do too."

Ryoma felt satisfied. He grabbed her hand once again and pulled her upward, "Ikou… rakuen e."

She felt really, really red, when she heard the word 'rakuen' from him. She shouldn't give another meaning to it but she couldn't stop thinking beyond that. So much for her thoughts.

**xxx**

They reached the top. The fireworks were pretty beautiful above them. She was overwhelmed on the displays above. Ryoma was staring at her for a while. He pinned his hat down and smirked a little;

"Akemashite Omedetou."

"H-hai… Akemashite omedetou guzaimasu." She bowed a little at him.

"It's just between you and me."

"E-eh?" she looked up when he heard that.

"Keep this a secret. That we ever went here alone." Ryoma said still not looking at her.

"H-hai, Ryoma-kun," She smiled, "Yakusoku da yo."

Ryoma looked at her this time and smiled. He looked above afterwards. Sakuno then copied him, "Kimi dake no fine star."

"Eh?"

"Where is it?" he was still looking at the fireworks.

Sakuno looked back and said, "It's guiding me, I know."

"We were here before."

"R-really."

He nodded, "Minna koko ni ita… when we watched the sunset together here before."

"S-souka. I think watching the sunset her looks nice too."

"We can watch it, some other time. If you like."

Sakuno smiled at him and thank him. Not long ago, his phone rang.

'_Kimi no koishitanda DJ_

_Kokoro ROUND and ROUND ni natte_

_Nanika atarashii koto ga dekirutte_

_Mahou o kakete kurerunda…'_

Ryoma snorted before answering the phone.

"Moshi, mosh-"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR! ECHIZEN, RYUZAKI-CHAN!"

Ryoma distanced the phone to his ear. Sakuno sweat dropped when she saw him do that.

"Urusai, senpai-tachi," Ryoma reacted, "You're too loud."

"But we just wanted to great you, wherever you are." Momo said.

Ryoma and Sakuno just listened to them. They also realized that every school that they met today was with them. Today was totally an experience for the both of them. Last year was such a weird day for them.

"Hey, why are you boasting your school to them, Ore-sama's cool too and ore-sama's school is great too-" they could hear Atobe complaining about the skills Seigaku had.

Eiji interrupted him and said, "It's simple because-" Everyone shouted near the phone;

"WE LOVE SEIGAKU!"

Ryoma and Sakuno sweat dropped after that. They continued bickering over the phone. Sakuno was smiling helplessly while Ryoma narrowed his eyes a little but he sighed in the end. He reached for his girlfriend's hand making the girl flinched and blushed while keeping the phone on with his other hand. They both stared at the view above them once again. It was such a wonderful New Year for the both of them.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Done! Sighed. I hope this will paid off… So how many songs did you find? This is not actually the musical the Prince of Tennis has… (I heard they are still performing this year.) So… I hope you liked this? I also hope that I made the story smoothly, my mind was overwritten with those music that's why… so wishing that the story would come out fine. ^_^**

**Oh I want to hear your thoughts aside from looking and searching for the songs… I had all the songs in my CP so I know all of them, (I even have some Instrumental and Karaoke… they are not for giveaways sorry.) But I still want to hear your thoughts…**

**There were Japanese words here but I won't tell the translations but I'll give you the basic ones… Not all of Japanese words here are songs… Once again DO NOT CHEAT.**

**I hope you enjoy this game even just a bit… Domo… (Did you notice something?)**

**~MitsukiJunko~**

**Terminology:**

Yadda – No way

Nande ore wa? – why me?

Saru no ou – monkey king

Hayai – it's fast


End file.
